


Lively

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday to the love of my life im jaebum, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, jackbum bickering like the married couple they are, kinda ot7 but more jackbum than anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum didn't know it was possible to get pancakes on the ceiling, he's also not sure how he forgot his own birthday.--or birthday fluff for my bias and the love of my life.





	Lively

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late af, but at least i did something right?
> 
> Should I add another part with some birthday sex? let me know if yes.

It's disturbingly quiet when Jaebum wakes up that morning; no loud voices coming from the open door that Jackson always somehow forgets to close when he wakes up and leaves bed to go freshen up. Most of all, the door isn't even _open,_ it's closed all the way and for a second Jaebum is confused and even a tiny bit worried, but just as he's about to get up there's a large crash that makes him jump in surprise and at the same time relax back against the pillows as Jinyoung's scream breaks through the air.

"Yugyeom, you idiot!" Yugyeom says something but it's much quieter than Jinyoung's insult and Jaebum only knows he even spoke because when does Yugyeom _not_ talk back to Jinyoung and annoy him.

The second voice to speak up is much more frantic and he can tell it's BamBam because he can clearly hear Jackson's and Youngjae's laughs that are then followed by Mark's own yell of alarm. "Jinyoung, hyung put the knife down!"

It makes Jaebum jump out of bed with a sigh and slowly walk out of the room with tired eyes in nothing but his shorts to try and stop Jinyoung before he's having to deal with a murder in his house.

\--

The kitchen, to put it simply, is ruined. If not then its at least going to take the six of them, yes the _six,_ because Jaebum is absolutely _not_ helping in cleaning up a mess he didn't make, a few long dreadful hours to get it cleaned up and back to how it was before.

"I didn't know it was physically possible to get a pancake stuck on the ceiling, let alone to get _four_ up there." Jaebum's voice sounds half annoyed and half impressed and Jackson turns to look up at the ceiling with what almost seems like a proud smile.

"Youngjae and I were trying to flip them on the pan like the chefs do." Youngjae nods in agreement and turns to look up as well.

"Turns out they weren't properly cooked when we tried flipping them and so this happened. Don't worry though, hyung we were able to flip five of them after Mark helped in telling us when to flip them." 

"Trust me, I wasn't worried about you not flipping them. What I am worried about is how long its going to take the six of you to clean all this up."

Jinyoung is the first to protest, scoffing and flinging an eggshell in Jaebum's direction. "Don't count me in, i got here when i heard the loud crash. I was concerned about all the ruckus possibly waking hyung up."

"He's lying, Jaebum." Mark grabs a dirty rag from the countertop and flings it at Jinyoung with a roll of his eyes. "Yugyeom has a video where we're all very clearly making a mess."

Jinyoung turns to glare at Mark and then at Yugyeom and then at the rest of the culprits. "Are you guys idiots, of course you are, no one ever takes a fucking video."

"Everyone takes a fucking video, dumbass. It's called filming yourself having fun." Jaebum isn't sure how Youngjae manages to not get strangled and groans with a rub to his temples.

"The point is, the six of you are cleaning this kitchen while i go freshen up and then come down to eat something."

"This is abuse, Jaebum!" Jaebum narrows his eyes and Jackson quickly adds, "Hyung. Jaebum hyung."

"It's not abuse, darling. You guys made the mess so now you gotta clean it."

"You never make me clean the mess when-" The words after that are muffled by BamBam's and Youngjae's hands covering Jackson's mouth with noises of complaint.

"That's a different kind of mess. Now be a good boy and help." Jackson's eye roll makes him roll his eyes back before Jaebum is leaving the kitchen with small mumbles of words they can't understand.

\--

Jaebum takes his time in the shower, lets the lukewarm water sooth the small trace of annoyance he'd felt building up in him. Thinking back to it now he huffs out a laugh and smiles at the picture in his head. Yugyeom and Mark had been the least dirt of the six followed by Youngjae and then Jinyoung, BamBam and Jackson. He doesn't doubt for a minute that they probably threw stuff at each other while doing whatever it is the were doing.

The though immediately leaves his head as he hears the bathroom door opening, his eyebrows furrowing into a confused frown as he hears the shuffling of clothes.

"I know for a fact you guys didn't finish that fast, what are you doing?" He waits for Jackson to pull the shower curtains aside and step into the stream of water before he moves back to give the younger some room.

"They let me off after taking the pancakes off the ceiling and promising I'd was the dishes later." Jaebum hums and steps closer to him with a roll of his eyes and a smile pulling on his lips.

"You're so annoying, and they should learn how to tell you _no._ You're awfully spoiled." Jackson hums and presses himself as close to Jaebum as he can until they're chest to chest, his arms going to wrap around Jaebum's waist as he closes his eyes and hears the shampoo bottle being opened.

"Hyung, let's all be honest here, even _you're_ rarely able to say no to me."

"I'm able to say no to you _a lot_ of times, actually." Jaebum pours some shampoo on his palm and then closes the bottle and puts it back on the small rack holding the conditioner, wash cloth and soap bars.

"But that's always in bed, and it's _mean._ " Jackson's hands trail down until hes gripping Jaebum's ass and Jaebum rolls his eyes with a tut.

"Close your eyes," Jackson does as he's told and Jaebum brings the shampoo to his hair, fingers gently scratching and smoothing through the locks as Jackson presses his lips together to keep any soap from getting in his mouth. "I can say no to other things too, babe. I say no when you ask for stuff we both know you'll never use, i also say no when you want to fuck against the windows when we stay in hotels."

Jackson still has his eyes closed, but Jaebum is positive that he still rolled them at his words. "You say no when i ask for stuff but then when i ask for expensive things you buy them for me. Most of the time at least." He sounds like he's bragging and Jaebum can do nothing but smile and tug on his hair a little until hes whining and asking Jaebum to stop being mean.

"Also, about the hotel thing; need i remind you about that one time we were really high up and our room had a balcony that people couldn't see through so you had me suck your cock and then ride it out on said balcony?"

Jaebum pulls his hair again just to hear his huff of pain and then hes pulling him forward and moving back himself so he can get Jackson under the spray to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

"Babe, we both enjoyed it, and besides it was your birthday and since there were no large windows in that hotel you settled for the balcony. So _technically_ that was your doing too."

"Hyung," Jackson sighs and closes his mouth again instead while scrunching his eyes shut as the water washes the suds out of his hair and down his face.

"What were you kids even doing that you destroyed the kitchen?" Jaebum still has the gentle smile on his face and it gets even bigger when Jackson wipes his face and opens his eyes to look at him.

"Making breakfast, what do you think we were doing?" His tone makes Jaebum laugh and push him back carefully until he himself is able to stand under the shower spray.

His smile turns softer when Jackson reaches for the shampoo bottle and does the same as he had done previously and lets his head tilt down until the younger man can sooth the shampoo into his hair. Jackson's fingers feel nice in his hair and the barely there tugs make his own eyes fall closed as he lets his shoulders relax even further. It feels nice, Jackson's hands in his hair feel nice and Jaebum doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's doing more pulling than actual scrubbing and so he lets him continue until Jackson hums in satisfaction and gives his shoulder a nudge to get him under the water.

They do quick but thorough work on scrubbing their bodies clean and then Jaebum is turning off the water and pulling the curtains back to grab his towel. Jackson sighs and reaches for his own towel to dry his hair with and then he's wrapping it around his waist, Jaebum following and then both of them are stepping out of the shower.

The quiet Jaebum seemed to have believed had fallen around them is broken by the clattering of what he thinks might be pots and pans as well as Mark's yell, which thankfully sounds triumphant instead of panicked like before.

As soon as they're stepping out of the bathroom, BamBam is peeking his head out of the kitchen and into the hallway, smile on his face as he says, "We're making breakfast, hurry and get changed and come eat, hyungs."

Jaebum nods with his own smile and Jackson assures him they'll try to get changed fast, his own grin on his face as he pulls Jaebum towards his room.

\--

Breakfast turns out to be toast with coffee as well as pancakes that are thankfully edible as well as eggs and bacon. It's simple, but Jaebum still smiles thankfully as BamBam hands him a plate loaded with some of everything and as Yugyeom makes him his coffee. Jinyoung asks him if he wants anything else and Mark puts an extra pancake on his plate. It's rare and Jaebum thinks they might be trying to make it up to him for messing up the kitchen, but then Jackson is coming into the kitchen with store bought cupcakes with a candle on each of them and Jaebum seems to suddenly remember it's his own birthday as the six of them start singing and clapping while he covers his face with an embarrassed groan, grinning at them when he looks back up to blow out the lit candles.

He doesn't exactly know _when_ they went out to get the cupcakes, but it doesn't matter as Jinyoung is grabbing one, plucking the candle out of it and then shoving it in his face, covering him in green, yellow and white frosting.

Their laughs make his heart feel suddenly warm and then he's laughing along with them as he lets Jackson, BamBam and Youngjae take pictures of his frosting covered face.

**Author's Note:**

> did it even make sense? im sorry if it's not good, I'm slowly getting back into writing after almost two months.


End file.
